Per Te
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Numa Terra distante, num passado desconhecido, eles se amaram. E quando menos os deuses esperavam, as sádicas moiras fizeram com que se reencontrassem no presente. "Eu darei todo o amor que sinto por você" Presete de niver adiantado para Margarida.


**Presente de Aniversário para Margarida.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e seus Personagens não me pertence. Quanto aos originais, basta dar os créditos e me avisar.**

**Per Te**

**(Por Você)**

**Sento nell'aria profumo di te**

**(Eu Cheiro no ar o seu perfume)**

**Piccoli sogni vissuti con me**

**(Pequenos sonhos que eu tinha vivido com você)**

**Ora lo so**

**(Agora eu sei)**

**Non voglio perderti**

**(Eu não queria perder você)**

**Quella dolcezza così senza età**

**(Essa doçura que não tinha idade)**

**La tua bellezza rivali non ha**

**(Sua beleza não tinha rivais)**

**Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te**

**(Meu coração quer somente você)**

Sorriu docemente ao vê-la acenar-lhe do rio em que se banhava. Os cabelos longos, negros e molhados colavam ao corpo bem feito, cheio de curvas e molhado. Abriu os olhos e o rapaz sentado na margem do rio apenas derreteu-se mais ainda com a jovem, principalmente pela meiguice e inocência contida nos olhos cor-de-rosa e amendoados. As orelhas pontudas delatavam a raça à qual à jovem pertencia, mas ele não se importava. Sua raças podiam ter sido inimigas na antiguidade, mas agora, viviam em paz.

A jovem elfa saiu do rio e sentou-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos azulados nos ombros e olhos rosados, um pouco puxados para o vermelho. O peitoral mui bem definido estava exposto, com a camisa dobrada ao lado. Abraçou a jovem pelos ombros e trouxe-a para mais perto de si.

Rapaz: Fico feliz que esteja comigo na noite de Ano Novo, Érica. – disse com uma voz enrouquecida ao ouvido da elfa, cuja face corou violentamente devido ao tom cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções, mas nem isso fez Érica deixar a guarda baixar.

Érica: Também estou feliz de passar o Ano Novo com você, Sorento. Só não sei se meus pais vão sentir minha falta. – disse com uma gotinha escorrendo pela testa. Fugira da Floresta das Sombras para ir até Fangörn encontrar Sorento... Torcia apenas para seu pai não descobrir, pois o Elfo Regente da Floresta das Sombras ainda não confiava nos Feiticeiros e descendentes dos mesmos que foram servos de Sauron. E ela, a filha desse mesmo Elfo Regente, se apaixonara justamente por um Feiticeiro da linhagem de tais feiticeiros. O destino era irônico demais para a elfa...

Estavam conversando calmamente, enquanto viam a noite cair e ouviam o rio correr, faziam planos para o futuro. Ouviram as árvores começarem à sussurrar e se moverem, mas não se importaram. Os Ents eram criaturas pacíficas casos não ameaçassem nem à eles, nem às árvores. Mas o que fez o feiticeiro ficar atento foram o som de passos suaves e silenciosos... Diferentes de qualquer um que já ouvira.

**Per te, per te, vivrò**

**(Por você, por você, eu viverei)**

**L'amore vincerà**

**(Amor é o que eu iria ganhar)**

**Con te, con te avrò**

**(Com você, com você terei)**

**Mille giorni di felicità**

**(Centenas de dias de felicidade)**

**Mille notti di serenità**

**(Centenas de Noites de serenidade)**

**Farò quello che mi chiederai**

**(Eu faria o que você me pedir para fazer)**

**Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai**

**(Sempre irei à qualquer lugar que você for)**

**Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te**

**(Darei todo amor que sinto por você)**

Levantou-se e ficou preparado para caso tivesse que lutar. Érica levantou-se e pegou o arco e uma flecha que estavam no cão, em cima de sua capa, e preparou-se para atirar. Sorento pegou um cajado de mogno e ébano com rubis incrustados, e preparou-se para lançar qualquer feitiço. Do meio das árvores, para a surpresa de ambos, uma garotinha de no máximo seis anos surgiu, com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar, cabelos cacheados e castanhos e olhos brancos. O vestido de algodão que usava estava rasgado em vários pontos, juntos com arranhões.

Érica imediatamente soltou o arco e a flecha e foi falar com a garotinha.

Érica: Tudo bem com você? Onde estão seus pais? – disse com uma inocência enorme e um sorriso aconchegante. A garotinha, que ainda chorava, fez esforço para parar de chorar.

Garota: Eu... Eu não sei... – disse com a voz embargada, sendo abraçada por Alyna.

Por alguma razão, o fato de o que haviam encontrado era uma criança não tranqüilizava Sorento. Pelo contrário, deixou-o ainda mais agoniado. O que uma criança fazia em Fangörn, ainda mais uma criança humana? Érica não via o rosto da garota, mas Sorento sim. E quando a elfa abraçou-a e a menina viu o olhar desconfiado, grave e sério de Sorento, os olhos brancos ficaram vermelhos e brilharam maleficamente, junto com um sorriso sádico.

Sorento: ÉRICA, AFASTE-SE DELA! – tarde demais. Milésimos de segundos antes de pronunciar a frase, um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios rosados da elfa, que tombou para trás. Um ferimento de espada ficou exposto, numa mira perfeita para acertar os dois rins e mais alguma coisa. Foi quase instântanea a morte de Érica.

O que antes era uma garotinha, agora era um homem alto, de olhos vermelhos, queixo quadrado e cabelos brancos. Era um Doppelgänger.

**Dimmi che tu già il futuro lo sai**

**(Me conte o que você sabe do futuro, sim)**

**Dimmi che questo non finirà mai**

**(Me diga que isso não vai mudar)**

**Senza di te non voglio esistere**

**(Sem você eu não queria existir)**

O sorriso sádico da criatura foi a última coisa que Sorento viu antes de ser tomado de raiva, ódio, ira, e de um insáciavel desejo de vingança e lançar o feitiço mais poderoso que conhecia no Doppelgänger. Assim que viu o corpo do mesmo tranfosmar-se em pó, tomou Érica nos braços e chorou copiosamente sobre o rosto alvo. Queria tanto conhecer alguma magia que pudesse trazê-la de volta para si, mas não conhecia. Pegou as coisas da elfa, dobrando a capa da mesma cuidadosamente e colocando o arco e a aljava sobre a mesa. Deu um assovio longo e algo, e o cavalgar rápido de um cavalo de Rohan se fez ouvir em sua direção. Das árvores, um cavalo com o pêlo lustroso e negro, de porte imponente, com a crina balançando ao vento, sem rédeas ou qualquer equipamento incômodo que colocam nos cavalos.

Montou, colocando a elfa entre seus braços cuidadosamente, de forma que ela não caísse, e sobre o colo de Érica, a capa, o arco e a aljava.

Sorento: Para a floresta das sombra, Dilshad, e o mais rápido possível. – sussurrou ao ouvido do cavalo, que relinchou e desatou a galopar para onde seu mestre mandara.

Ao amanhecer, chegavam à Floresta das Sombras. Sorento andou silenciosamente entre as árvoers escuras com Érica nos braços. Dilshad lhe esperaria na saída. Andou até a árvore em que a elfa morava com os pais, colocando a jovem deitada sobre a grama verde com a capa em cima do corpo, junto com o arco e a aljava. Através de sua magia, conjurou uma carta endereçada ao pai de Érica e virou-se, saindo rapidamente da área habitada pelos elfos, lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo rosto desolado. Não era necessário permanecer na Floresta. Na verdade, agora achava sua existência inútil sem ela. Sua vida perdera o sentido.

**Per te, per te, vivrò**

**(Por você, por você, eu viverei)**

**L'amore vincerà**

**(Amor é o que eu iria ganhar)**

**Con te, con te avrò**

**(Com você, com você terei)**

**Mille giorni di felicità**

**(Centenas de dias de felicidade)**

**Mille notti di serenità**

**(Centenas de Noites de serenidade)**

**Farò quello che mi chiederai**

**(Eu faria o que você me pedir para fazer)**

**Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai**

**(Sempre irei à qualquer lugar que você for)**

**Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te**

**(Darei todo amor que sinto por você)**

**Dois mil Anos Depois, Grécia, Santuário**

Batia o pé nervosamente no Décimo Terceiro Templo. Julian decidira visita Athena logo após a batalha de Hades, estaria tudo bem, não fosse o fato de encontrarem no vôo que vinha do Japão, Tenshi Aburame, filha de um dos maiores engenheiros do mundo, e para o seu azar, de uma serva do Santuário tia dos geminianos do lugar. Ou seja, a garota era prima de Saga e Kanon. E ele estava servindo de interprete porque a peste quatorze anos mais nova que os dois tinha um péssimo inglês e não sabia grego! Bem, em pouco tempo, estaria livre daquela tortura e eles que se virassem para se comunicarem...

Tenshi, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos por detrás dos óculos dourados de meia-armação estava parada ao seu lado, ansiosa. Ninguém falava que era prima de Saga e Kanon. Eles tinham absolutamente nada de parecidos! Esperava apenas Athena voltar com seus primos e Julian, que ainda tentava, inutilmente, conquistar a jovem por detrás de Athena, Saori Kido, grande amiga de infância de Tenshi.

Começou a pensar na possibilidade de ficar quando uma jovem aspirante à amazona de cabelos longos, brilhantes e negros e olhos cor-de-rosa, com uma pele branca que parecia de porcelana. Seu queixo caiu, literalmente, e só não caiu mais ainda por não ser possível... A roupa de treino moldava-lhe perfeitamente o corpo pequeno com curvas suaves. Ficou mais bobo ainda quando a jovem andou na direção dele e de Tenshi... – aliás, mencionei que quem fora designado para ser "babá" da garota enquanto Julian e Athena iam atrás dos gregos fora o General Marina, já que Tétis escapara rapidamente com a desculpa de acompanhar Julian por ser sua secretária? – e só quando ela chegara perto que percebera que possuía orelhas pontudas.

Érica: Olá. Meu nome é Érica. Athena irá demorar um pouco além do esperado... Parece que o choque da notícia para Saga e Kanon que possuem uma prima foi grande demais... – disse com uma gotinha, lembrando-se que acompanhara Athena, Julian e Tétis que os cavaleiros haviam desmaiado quando a deusa dissera que tinham uma prima. Reação curiosa de sua parte. O General Marina viu os olhos da mestiça de grego e japonês faiscarem de raiva.

**Non devo dirtelo**

**(Eu não deveria dizer isso à você)**

**Ormai già lo sai**

**(Pois agora você sabe)**

**Che morirei senza di te**

**(Que eu morreria sem você)**

Tenshi: Ah, tudo bem... É a vida... – disse balançando os ombros, fingindo não reparar na cara aparvalhada de Sorento, disfarçando a raiva que sentia. Estava achando a cena muito engraçada e não queria estragá-la. Lamentou sua mala ter sido extraviada. Queria estar com uma câmera para tirar uma foto daquela cena.

Érica riu diante da reação de Tenshi, sentindo-se incomodada com o olhar insistente de Sorento em si.

Tenshi: Desculpe a indelicadeza, Érica, mas você é humana? – disse reparando bem as orelhas, recordando-se de tudo que estudara sobre mitologia.

Érica: Não, sou uma elfa. Tenho trezentos anos de idade, mas só recentemente convenci meu pai a me deixar tornar-me amazona... – disse sorrindo de forma meiga. Rapidamente, a elfa e Tenshi entretiveram-se numa conversa acalorada sobre mitologia, deixando Sorento à sós com seus pensamentos. Tinha a impressão de conhecê-la de algum lugar...

**Per te, per te, vivrò**

**(Por você, por você, viverei)**

**L'amore vincerà**

**(Amor é tudo que eu iria ganhar)**

**Con te, con te, farò**

**(Com você, com você, farei)**

**Tutto quello che mi chiederai**

**(Tudo que me pedir para fazer)**

**Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai**

**(Eu sempre irei a qualquer lugar que você for)**

**Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te**

**(Eu darei todo o amor que sinto por você)**

**FIM**

Notas da Autora:

Floresta das Sombras: Floresta de O Senhor dos Anéis, da qual o elfo Legolas veio.

Fangörn: Floresta de Bárbarvore de Senhor dos Anéis.

Ent: Cuidadores de Árvores; tanto no livro como no filme, parecem mais árvores velhas do que homens.

Érica: Nome norueguês, Poderosa como uma águia, rica em honras e glória. Personagem inspirada em Alyna Rosewest, personagem que a Margarida enviou para a minha fic Aniversário de Hilda.

Doppelgänger: Originalmente da mitologia germânica ou celta. Criaturas com a capacidade de mudar de forma; de acordo com a mitologia germânica, existe um Doppelgänger para cada pessoa. Alguns dizem que anunciam maus agouros, enquanto outros ditam que são a representação acentuada do lado negativo de algo.

Dilshad: Nome Persa, de coração alegre.

Tenshi: Original minha (eu mesma), prima de Saga e Kanon. Para maiores detalhes, leia "Confusões em Família I: Priminha Querida".(ou melhor, comece à ler u.u)

**Créditos Finais:**

Antes de tudo...

FELIZ NIVER ADIANTADO, SHEILINHA! (Margarida)

Muitas felicidades, muita paz e muita saúde pra ti.

Agora, aos demais leitores...

Calma, calma, a fic não terminou definitivamente! (desviando de sapatos, tomates e pedras)

Per Te é mais um prólogo da fic do Sorento e da Érica, cuja Tenshi ainda não decidiu o nome. Essa fic terá mais detalhes desse passado que se passa na Terra Média.

Yago: Você tá lendo muito Senhor dos Anéis... u.u

Tenshi: Concordo, mas fazer o que, se o livro é M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O?!

Continuando...

A Tenshi vai aprontar muito com esses dois na fic que farei deles. Aqueles que comentarem, avisarei quando essa fic sair. Aqueles que não comentarem, bem, o jeito vai ser visitar meu perfil de vez em quando e ver lá a lista das minha fics...

Beijos à Todos.

**Tenshi Aburame**

**Música: Per Te – Josh Groban**


End file.
